Unexpected Love
by Slo Motion
Summary: Discontinued. Lucy knew the feelings she was having weren't right, but she never expected things to get this crazy…
1. I Should Be So Lucky

"**Unexpected Love"**

**Summary: **Lucy knew the feelings she was having weren't right, but she never expected things to get this crazy…

**Disclaimer: **None of it is mine. I only own people who aren't from the show

**Chapter 1: I Should Be So Lucky**

Lucy Camden was asleep in her bed dreaming of _him _again. But it was the wrong guy. Instead of dreaming about her boyfriend Kevin, she dreamt of her best friend Robbie.

"I don't get it," Lucy thought to herself, "why do I keep thinking about Robbie? He's my best friend…I can't be falling for him. Besides, I'm happy with Kevin, he's my boyfriend and Robbie is my friend. I can't be falling for Robbie…can I?"

Lucy paused.

"Falling for him…what was I thinking! I don't love Robbie, I love Kevin," Lucy said, trying to convince herself.

Lucy tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. She longed for his touch, for the sound of his voice, for his kiss. Lucy woke herself up immediately.

_In my imagination  
__There is no complication  
__I dream about you all the time  
__In my mind a celebration  
__The sweetest of sensation  
__Thinking you could be mine _

"Oh my gosh!" she panicked, "I am falling for Robbie…but how? I thought I loved Kevin and Robbie was just my friend. What am I going to do? Kevin will be heartbroken if he finds out. I'll have to keep this to myself."

Lucy told herself that in barely a whisper so Ruthie, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers, couldn't hear her.

Lucy went back to bed, but she kept thinking about Robbie all night…

_In my imagination  
__There is no hesitation  
__We walk together hand in hand  
__I'm dreaming  
__You fell in love with me  
__Like I'm in love with you  
__But dreaming's all I do  
__If only they'd come true_

The next morning Lucy entered the kitchen. She saw her mother making breakfast, the twins were eating breakfast, Kevin was sitting at the table drinking coffee, and her heart stopped when she saw Robbie, munching on some toast. She just kept staring at him, thoughts of love and passion filling her head. Annie interrupted her.

"Good morning Lucy," Annie greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Mom," Lucy replied, still deep in thought.

"Morning Lucy," the twins said in unison.

"Hey Luce," Robbie said.

Lucy loved hearing his voice so much...

_I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love  
__I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love _

"Morning sweetie," Kevin said.

Kevin stood up from his seat and placed his coffee down. He came towards Lucy and hugged her and kissed her gently.

"Um, yeah…morning to you all," Lucy said, breaking Kevin's hug and sitting next to Robbie.

There was silence until Lucy broke it.

"Where are Dad, Simon, and Ruthie?" Lucy asked Annie.

"Your dad had a session at the church, Simon went over to Cecilia's house, and Ruthie is at Peter's house," Annie replied.

"Oh," was all Lucy said.

"I've got to put Sam and David down for a nap. I'll be right back," Annie said taking the twins upstairs.

"And I've got to get to work. See you later," Kevin kissed Lucy and left for work.

_It's a crazy situation  
__You always keep me waiting  
__Because it's only make believe  
__And I would come a-running  
__To give you all my loving  
__If one day you would notice me _

_My heart is close to breaking  
__And I can't go on faking  
__The fantasy that you'll be mine  
__I'm dreaming  
__That you're in love with me  
__Like I'm in love with you  
__But dreaming's all I do  
__If only they'd come true _

Lucy looked at Robbie nervously. She didn't know what say.

"So…how did you sleep last night?" Robbie asked.

"Fine," Lucy lied, not telling him that he was the only thing she could think about the whole entire night.

"Great…I slept pretty good too," Robbie replied.

"That's good," Lucy said.

Then Lucy did something she'd knew she'd regret later on. She grabbed Robbie and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The kiss was intense and deep. Robbie tried to break away, but the kiss was too powerful. He got pulled in and kissed her back. Lucy opened her eyes and realized what she was doing and quickly broke the kiss.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy panicked. What if Robbie hated her now?

_I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love  
__I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love __I should be so lucky _

_So lucky, so lucky  
__I should be so lucky I, I  
__I, I  
__I should be so lucky  
__So lucky, so lucky  
__I should be so lucky  
__I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I…_

_In my imagination  
__There is no hesitation  
__We walk together hand in hand  
__I'm dreaming  
__You fell in love with me  
__Like I'm in love with you  
__But dreaming's all I do  
__If only they'd come true _

"It's ok Luce," Robbie said reassuringly.

"No it's not, I'm sorry! I made a stupid mistake! I'm so sorry Robbie!" tears filled up in Lucy's eyes.

Before he could reply Lucy ran up the stairs crying.

_I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love  
__I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love _

_I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love  
__I should be so lucky  
__Lucky, lucky, lucky  
__I should be so lucky in love_

Robbie wasn't sure if he should go after her or stay where he was. He decided to stay and think about what had just happened.

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"I Should Be So Lucky" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	2. Dreaming Of You

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Of You**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too..._

Lucy ran up to her bedroom. She closed her door and landed on her bed, deep in thought…

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me _

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I am there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I can't believe I kissed Robbie!

I mean, he's my best friend and I kissed him. I feel so stupid.

Robbie is going to hate me now. I can feel it. And what if Kevin finds out?

_I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you _

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me

Oh that would be bad…very bad...

I am so stupid. What I did was stupid…stupid, stupid, stupid! That's what I am.

Oh Robbie, I hope you don't hate me.

_Corazon…  
I can't stop dreaming of you...  
I cannot leave to think about you  
I can't stop dreaming...  
As I need you  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
My love, eats you extrano  
_

Robbie sat at the kitchen table, still stunned with confusion…

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said "I love you"  
I love you too  
_

I'm so confused… I mean Lucy is my best friend and we kissed.

I know Kevin would freak out if he ever found out. I'm not telling him. I hope Lucy won't say anything.

I don't want anyone to find out, no one at all…

_And now I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
_

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lucy and Robbie both heard it. Lucy ran down the stairs to get it. Robbie, on the other hand, was still thinking. Lucy opened the door, and was surprised to see who the person at the other end of it was.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Just then Robbie walked into the room and gasped when he saw who the other person in the room besides Lucy was.

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Dreaming Of You" by Selena is not mine. (Note: some of the lyrics were in Spanish but I put them in English)


	3. Put Yourself In My Place

**Chapter 3: Put Yourself In My Place**

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in complete surprise.

Once Robbie saw who it was, he immediately rushed up the stairs. Because at the door was none other than Mary.

"I came home because, well, I still have feelings for Robbie and I wanted to get to him before any other girl does," Mary told Lucy.

Lucy was disappointed to hear this. Of course, that was just like Mary. Take all the guys she was into away from her, first Jordan and now Robbie…

_I can't take this situation  
__It's making me feel so blue  
__One moment you walked into my life  
__And now you're saying that we're through_

But wait…she had Kevin.

This was starting to get annoying! She wasn't sure who she loved more, Robbie or Kevin. She had to make up her mind.

Lucy invited Mary in, although she secretly wanted her to leave…because she wanted to be alone with Robbie.

Annie was walking down the stairs when she saw Mary standing there talking to Lucy.

"Mary! What are you doing home!" asked Annie with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I just thought I'd come for a visit," Mary said while hugging her mother.

_No_, thought Lucy, _you came home to steal Robbie from me…oh shut up!_ Lucy yelled in her head.

"Its great to see you!" exclaimed Annie.

"Its great to see you too. I've missed you," Mary replied.

"I've missed you too," Annie said. This was getting to be one very mushy Kodak moment.

Lucy left them to talk. She opened the front door. She stepped outside and closed it.

Lucy started walking down the street. She made her way to the park. But she noticed Robbie was there too. She sat down next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

_I hear that you're in love now  
__Babe I don't know what to say  
__I can't believe that I still feel this way, yeah_

"Oh...hi Luce." Robbie said.

"Robbie…look. About before, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Lucy told him.

"Look, it's ok Luce. I'm not mad. But why did you kiss me?" Robbie asked.

"Um I…uh I…I gotta go!" Lucy said quickly heading out of the park.

"Lucy wait!" Robbie called.

Lucy started running. She eventually reached the Camden house. She went inside and up into her room. She locked the door the door, hoping not to have to face Robbie like that again.

_I hear that you're in love now  
__Babe I don't know what to say_

Everyone was sitting in the dinning room eating dinner. Eric and Annie were talking about something. Simon and Cecilia, who was eating over, were talking. Ruthie and Peter, who was also eating over, were talking. Sam and David were in their own little twin world. Kevin sat quietly eating his dinner. Mary was flirting with Robbie, who was trying to eat his dinner.

Lucy sat there thinking about Mary, Robbie, and Kevin. She had too much on her mind.

"May I be excused?" Lucy asked politely.

"Sure Luce," Annie replied.

_But before you decide you won't be mine  
__Put yourself in my place_

With that Lucy left the table, walked up the stairs to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Lucy plopped down onto her bed. Why did things have to be so complicated? She asked herself this many times that day.

Kevin walked up into Lucy's room. He saw the door was closed, so he knocked.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, it's Kevin. Can I come on?" Kevin asked.

_You know the circle will come around  
__You're gonna put yourself in my place  
__When your lovers bring you down  
__And there's no one else around  
__You're gonna put yourself in my place_

"Sure," Lucy replied.

Kevin opened the door and entered the room. He sat on the bed next to Lucy.

"What's wrong Luce?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You were really off at dinner," Kevin said.

"It was nothing, I'm fine…I was just thinking," Lucy replied.

"Oh…ok," Kevin said.

_There's no rhyme or reason  
__That keeps me playing along  
__I guess that I'll just keep on believing  
__Inside you, love will know right from wrong_

"I love you," Lucy said, changing the subject.

"I love you too, Luce," Kevin said and then he leaned in and kissed her.

As Lucy kissed Kevin, her mind drifted off into space…

What was she going to do about Mary?

What about Robbie and the kiss?

And what would she tell Kevin?

Those were all the questions she had to answer sooner or later. Lucy decided on later…

_I hear that you're in love now  
__Babe I don't know what to say  
__I can't believe that I still feel this way, yeah  
__I hear that you're in love now  
__Babe I don't know what to say  
__But before you decide you won't be mine  
__Put yourself in my place_

Lucy continued to enjoy her kiss with Kevin. But still…when would she answer those questions? She would have to tell Robbie why she kissed him and Mary the truth about her feelings for Robbie. And Kevin…what would she say to him?

_You know the circle will come around  
__You're gonna put yourself in my place  
__When your lovers bring you down  
__And there's no one else around  
__You're gonna put yourself in my place_

Lucy placed those thoughts in the back of her mind and continued to kiss Kevin.

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Put Yourself In My Place" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	4. Bad Girls

**Chapter 4: Bad Girls**

Lucy tossed and turned around in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. Robbie just kept filling her mind. She could feel herself falling for him more and more every minute.

_Toot toot, hey, beep beep  
__Toot toot, hey, beep beep  
__Bad girls  
__Talking about the sad girls  
__Sad girls  
__Talking about bad girls, yeah_

_See them out on the street at night, walking  
__Picking up on all kinds of strangers  
__If the price is right  
__You can't score if your pocket's tight  
__But you want a good time_

_You ask yourself who they are  
__Like everybody else, they come from near and far_

Lucy got out of bed and walked towards the window in her room. The moon shone brightly through the window.

She loved Robbie…no wait! She loved Kevin…or was it Robbie? Or Kevin? Or could it be both?

That was it…she was in love with both.

_Bad girls  
__Talking about the sad girls  
__Sad girls  
__Talking about bad girls, yeah_

_Friday night and the strip is hot  
__Sun's gone down and they're out to trot  
__Spirit's high and legs look hot  
__Do you wanna get down_

_Now don't you ask yourself who they are  
__Like everybody else, they wanna be a star_

Lucy couldn't help but fall for Robbie. It just kind of happened. She wished that Mary and Kevin would just get together so she could have Robbie.

What was she thinking?

Kevin was HER boyfriend, not Mary's. Besides, Kevin would never love Mary like he loved her.

Lucy couldn't take this much longer! It was starting to drive her insane, more insane than usual! She needed something to drink to get rid of the lump in her throat!

Lucy walked out of her room.

_Now you and me we're both the same  
__But you call yourself by different names  
__Now your mama won't like it when she finds out  
__That her girl is out at night  
__Street talking, street walking_

Ruthie had seen her sister leave the attic room her, Lucy, and Mary all shared.

Lucy was acting so weird. She seemed preoccupied with something. Ruthie wondered what was up with her sister.

All she knew was Lucy was acting all spaced out at dinner, and then just asked to be excused.

All Ruthie knew was: Lucy was acting more insane than usual.

_Hey mister, have you got a dime  
__Mister, do you want to spend some time  
__Oh, yeah  
__I got what you want  
__You got what I need  
__I'll be your baby, come and spend it on me_

Lucy crept into the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone from their sleep. She knew how cranky her parents were when they were disturbed from a peaceful night's sleep.

_Sad girls, you such a dirty bad girl  
__Beep beep, uh uh  
__You bad girl, you sad girl  
__You such a dirty bad girl  
__Beep beep, uh uh_

Lucy was now at the entrance of the kitchen, but she stopped short at what she saw going on in the kitchen.

It shocked her…

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Bad Girls" by Donna Summer is not mine.


	5. Time Will Pass You By

**Chapter 5: Time Will Pass You By**

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing! Robbie and Mary were in the kitchen…kissing!

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy said silently to herself as she felt tears come to her eyes. She dashed back upstairs.

_Don't let it pass you baby  
__Don't let it pass you baby  
Don't let it pass you baby  
Don't let it pass you baby _

_Passing seasons over fade away  
Into misty clouds of autumn gray  
As I sit here looking at the street  
Little figures, quickly moving feet _

I'm just a pebble on the beach and I  
Sit and wonder why  
Little people running around  
Never knowing why

Meanwhile in the kitchen…Robbie and Mary were still kissing, but they weren't by choice. Well, Mary was…Robbie, on the other hand, had been getting a glass of water when Mary snuck up behind him and kissed him. He quickly pushed her off of him.

"Robbie…" Mary began to say, but Robbie cut her off.

_Life is just a precious minute baby  
Open up your eyes and see it baby  
Give yourself a better chance  
Because time will pass you  
Right on by (right on by) _

This big old world is spinning like a top  
Come and help me now and make it stop  
All you have to do is live for now  
Come along with me, I'll show you how

Take my hand, I'll show you how to live  
Why wait until tomorrow  
Take my hand, I'll lead the way  
To a brighter day

"No Mary! Don't even bother trying to talk your way out of this, because you can't! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you anymore?" he screamed and stormed out of the kitchen.

Robbie left Mary in a state of shock.

_Life is just a precious minute baby  
Open up your eyes and see it baby  
Give yourself a better chance  
Because time will pass you  
Right on by (right on by) _

Don't let it pass you baby, time  
Time is gonna pass you by so quickly  
And it waits for no man  
No no, oh baby

Ruthie looked over at Lucy's bed. She could hear her sister cry herself to sleep.

Lucy had come back into the room crying. Ruthie wondered why…

And where the heck was Mary, come to think of it?

Ruthie knew there was something going on, and she intended to find out what it was.

_Life is just a precious minute baby  
Open up your eyes and see it baby  
Give yourself a better chance  
Because time will pass you  
Right on by (right on by)  
__  
Life is just a precious minute baby  
Open up your eyes and see it baby  
Give yourself a better chance  
Because time will pass you  
Right on by (right on by)  
_  
_Don't let it pass you baby  
Don't let it pass you  
Don't let it pass you  
Don't let it, don't let it_

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Time Will Pass You By" by Northern Soul/Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	6. Where Is The Feeling

**Chapter 6: Where Is The Feeling**

"Kevin, stop please," Lucy pushed away from Kevin, who was attempting to kiss her passionately.

"Luce, are you ok?" Kevin asked.

Kevin had come into Lucy's room to tell her something. But Lucy seemed to have her mind on something else…something else that Kevin didn't know about but intended to find out.

_There's nobody better, better than you  
You make me feel happy  
Happy, happy to know you _

But where is the feeling  
The feeling of security  
When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
_It's just no use, can't get over you _

Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy  
_

"I'm fine…look, can you please just leave me alone?" Lucy asked.

"Wait Luce…" Kevin said as Lucy was pushing him out of her room.

"What?" Lucy asked him impatiently. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone already?

"I just wanted to tell you something. I got assigned a new partner at work today. Her name is Roxanne Richardson and I invited her to dinner." Kevin said.

"Ok, whatever," Lucy pushed him out of her room and shut the door.

_Tell me I'm crazy  
Maybe since you've been gone  
They don't understand that together  
Together we're one_

_Where is the feeling  
The feeling of security  
When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
It's just no use, can't get over you _

Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy

Lucy wasn't sure if she loved Kevin anymore. Sure, Kevin was good looking, kind, sweet, caring, and a nice guy. But, she wasn't sure if she was as crazy for him as she had been just a few days ago. This whole "falling-for-Robbie" thing had gotten her all confused.

Who did she love more? Robbie or Kevin? Darn it! She just wanted to know that! Was it so hard to ask!

Lucy tried to focus on something else. Kevin had told her about how his new partner from work was coming over for dinner tonight. Roseanne Robinson…or something like that.

Whatever…she'd find out later anyway.

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy  
_

_When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
__When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
__When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
__When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright  
__When we're not together  
Tell me everything's gonna be alright_

Roxanne Richardson approached the front porch of the Camden home. She was a young blonde haired, blue-eyed girl of about 21. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a denim jacket—nothing too fancy.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she rang the doorbell.

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy_

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy_

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy_

_Anytime you want me to  
I can make you happy (I can make you happy)  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do (anytime)  
To make you happy_

Robbie heard the doorbell ring. He quickly went to answer it.

When he opened the door, Robbie immediately recognized the young blonde at it. It was Roxanne Richardson. They'd gone to school together---up until 7th grade, that is---then Robbie's family moved. He hadn't seen her since.

_Anytime, I'll make you happy  
Oooh hey yeah, I'll make you happy  
Ooh, I'll make you happy  
Ooh ooh yeah, there ain't nothing  
I wouldn't do, yeah oh oh oh ooh ooh  
Aah, hey yeah, oooh, yeah yeah yeah  
I'll make you happy, ooh yeah, ow ow ow ow  
Oh yeah I will, oh yeah I will  
_

"Oh my gosh…Roxanne Richardson?" Robbie asked in surprise.

Roxanne looked at him closely. She remembered him immediately.

"Robbie Palmer! It's so great to see you!" Roxanne beamed.

Robbie went out onto the front porch and closed the Camden's front door. The two began to talk.

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Where Is The Feeling" by Within A Dream/Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	7. Where In The World

**Chapter 7: Where In The World**

Robbie and Roxanne still stood on the Camden's front porch. They had been catching up for about the past ten minutes.

"Robbie, I still can't believe that I ran into you. It's just so…so…" Roxanne was at a loss of words.

_There'll never be  
Another moment like this  
The touch of your hand  
Maybe this  
Is our final kiss  
And I don't know why  
You're leaving tonight  
It's so hard to believe  
__Am I dreaming  
Or is this goodbye_

"Amazing," Robbie finished her sentence.

"Yeah. That's the word I was looking for," Roxanne said.

Roxanne looked into Robbie's eyes and smiled. She had always been in love with him…

_Where in the world will I be without you  
If you are leaving  
Where is the love that was meant to be true  
And we believed in  
Now you're saying that you're leaving me  
Taking your heart, setting me free  
Don't know where in the world I will be  
If you are leaving_

"I love you, Robbie," Roxanne said.

Robbie looked at her, "you love me?"

"Yes, I've always loved you. Ever since we were kids. When you moved, I was heartbroken. I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I felt. But now I have the chance and…I love you," Roxanne said.

_I'll never know  
As long as I live  
Feelings so deep in my heart  
From a love such as this  
So don't take away  
The light from my day  
The sun and the moon would be mine  
If only you'd stay_

Robbie just stared at Roxanne.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Roxanne asked.

Robbie took Roxanne by surprise when he took her into his arms and kissed her.

Roxanne was thrilled. Robbie felt the same way that she did. He loved her. She allowed him to continue kissing her.

_Where in the world will I be without you  
If you are leaving  
Where is the love that was meant to be true  
And we believed in  
Now you're saying that you're leaving me  
Taking your heart, setting me free  
Don't know where in the world I will be  
If you are leaving_

Lucy headed down the stairs. She needed some air, some time to think so she was going for a walk.

Lucy opened the front door and gaped at what she saw…

_Where in the world will I be without you  
If you are leaving  
Where is the love that was meant to be true  
And we believed in  
Now you're saying that you're leaving me  
Taking your heart, setting me free  
Don't know where in the world I will be  
If you are leaving_

**Songs Used In Chapter: **"Where In The World" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.

**A/N: **I FINALLY updated! YAY! Review please.

Slo Motion


	8. Love And Kisses

**Chapter 8: Love And Kisses**

**-Last Chapter-**

_Lucy opened the front door and gaped at what she saw…_

**-This Chapter…-**

She saw Robbie kissing a young blonde. And this wasn't just any innocent kiss. He was all over her and she was all over him!

_NO NO NO!_ Lucy was thinking. She was thinking this for catching Robbie, her secret crush, with another woman, and the fact that she had Kevin, how clear did she need to make that to herself?

Robbie and Lucy just looked at each other awkwardly for a long time. It was almost like he knew this was breaking her heart.

Roxanne just stood there, not saying a word. She wasn't really sure what was going on, lucky innocent thing.

"Robbie, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Lucy finally said.

"It's ok Luce," he replied.

"Lucy," Robbie spoke again. "This is Roxanne, my old friend."

"Hi," Roxanne said, extending her hand.

"Hello," Lucy said, shaking it and letting go quickly.

Hmmm…_Roxanne_. Something seemed so familiar about that name. But what...?

Oh yeah! This must've been Roxanne Richardson, Kevin's new partner, and she had a past with Robbie…a romantic past, considering she was lip locking with him.

While Lucy had been in silence, Roxanne had told Robbie how she was Kevin's new work partner.

"Hey Luce, Roxanne is Kevin's new partner that was coming tonight! How do you like that?" Robbie said with a smile.

"Yeah, crazy, crazy world…" Lucy replied through gritted teeth.

"Wanna head inside?" Robbie asked Roxanne. She nodded and Robbie put his arm around her. They walked into the Camden house together.

Lucy's head felt that it was spinning. She sat down on chair on the front porch. Things had just gotten even _more_ complicated.

_Ooh I  
I want your love and kisses  
Ooh, ooh, ooh _

What kind of girl do you think I am  
Is it the plain Jane type  
What kind of love do you think I want  
A real love, or just more hype

All I want is your love and kisses  
Don't give it to no one else, baby, baby  
All I need is your love and kisses  
I wanna keep it for myself, oh it's got to be

Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me, oh, oh

Hit it, come on, hit it

I'm not looking for a pot of gold  
Or any love that won't be, ah, ah  
If you wanna swing with a girl like me  
You gotta march to a different beat, hit it  
Can't you see that

All I want is your love and kisses  
Don't give it to no one else, baby, baby  
All I need is your love and kisses  
I wanna keep it for myself, oh it's gotta be

Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me, whoo

You're the kinda girl that I want to keep  
We ain't at McDonalds baby, so what's your beef

I just want someone that I can call my own  
Love me, please me, until the break of dawn

All I want is your love and kisses  
Don't give it to no one else, baby, baby  
All I need is your love and kisses  
I wanna keep it for myself, oh it's gotta be

Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Love and kisses  
Love and kisses for me (me)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) yeah pump it up  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) yeah come on  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) yeah pump it up  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) yeah come on _

(All I want)  
(All I want)  
(All I want is your love)

(All I want)  
(All I want)  
(All I want is your love)

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update wait. I haven't been writing like I used to, so sorry my chapters are so short and sucky.

Slo Motion

**Songs Used In This Chapter: **"Love And Kisses" by Dannii Minogue is not mine.


End file.
